


baby, kiss it better

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, also kinda made gray a super needy bottom, pretty sure they both have one here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: But then Natsu remembers why he's taking his time, remembers the small confession Gray made a few nights ago.I've never really done the relationship thing before,Gray had told him.I've only ever had hook ups, and they all seemed pretty keen to make a quick job of it. Get in, get off, get out sorta thing.The indignance Natsu had felt on Gray's behalf is still there, but it's largely been replaced with a determination to show Gray what it can be like. What it should be like.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109
Collections: still fallin' for you





	baby, kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> title from Taylor Swift's song cardigan, because I am still obsessed with folklore

Natsu runs his fingers along Gray's forearms, tracing over the blue veins, following them like a map over Gray's pale skin. He stops to admire the contrast of how dark his fingers are against Gray's wrists before he places Gray's hands above his head and pins them there.

Gray sucks in a sharp breath, cheeks darkening when Natsu's hand trails down over his throat, thumbing at his pulse before sliding down over his stomach. The muscles there tense under Natsu's touch. Natsu knows that despite walking around half naked all the time, he feels exposed beneath Natsu. It's taken them a lot of trust to get here, but Natsu has a feeling Gray was less prepared for Natsu's undivided attention than he had said.

"You're staring," Gray grumbles.

"Sorry." Natsu's tone says otherwise. He drags his thumbs along the V of Gray's hips, pausing at the scar that matches his own. "You're just…" Natsu's cheeks flush warm. "Beautiful."

Gray's cock twitches at that, and Natsu finally takes it in hand. His cock throbs when Gray hisses through his teeth, hips straining, chasing the warm sensation of Natsu's hand wrapped around him.

Natsu lets him. Watches in fascination as Gray thrusts into his fist.

"Natsu," Gray breathes. "C'mon."

"Right, sorry," Natsu says, stroking Gray's cock slowly, "got a bit caught up watching."

The flush on Gray's face fans out, painting his neck a lovely shade of pink that Natsu wants to kiss. So he does, licking, sucking, and nipping at the skin there until a pretty little mark sits in the hollow of Gray's throat. Natsu can feel Gray's moans under his lips as he works Gray's cock, movements slow and measured despite the frightening desperation Natsu feels to fuck him already.

But then Natsu remembers why he's taking his time, remembers the small confession Gray made a few nights ago.  _ I've never really done the relationship thing before, _ Gray had told him.  _ I've only ever had hook ups, and they all seemed pretty keen to make a quick job of it. Get in, get off, get out sorta thing. _

The indignance Natsu had felt on Gray's behalf is still there, but it's largely been replaced with a determination to show Gray what it can be like. What it should be like.

Natsu kisses along Gray's throat, down over his chest. His lips ghost over Gray's nipple, tongue sweeping out after to drag along it. Gray lets out a low groan, and his cock leaks in Natsu's hand. Natsu picks up the pace, fingers slick and shining with precome and Gray gasps out his name. Natsu aches at the sound of it.

"Natsu," Gray repeats, sounding wrecked. "Can I touch you?"

Natsu looks up at him from beneath his lashes, and freezes. If Gray sounded wrecked, it's nothing compared to how he looks. That flush still clings to his skin, soft, warm, and inviting. His eyes are half-lidded, pupils blown wide. His teeth dig into his lip, the skin there wet and red. The tendons in his wrist are popping out with the effort to keep his hands in place, exactly where Natsu put them.

Natsu abandons the trail he was kissing down Gray's chest to kiss his mouth instead, tongue sliding over Gray's greedily. "Not yet," Natsu murmurs against his lips. "Wanna focus on you."

"Natsu," Gray breathes, a near silent plea.

"Just a bit longer, sweetheart."

The same as always, Gray doesn't know what to say in response to the term of endearment, and Natsu takes advantage of Gray's silence to settle himself between his legs.

Gray's cock is hot and heavy in his hand. There's another bead of precome at the tip, and Natsu wants to taste it. He licks Gray's cock from the base up, tempted to wrap a hand around his own at the moan that spills from Gray's lips. Natsu slides his tongue over the head, dipping into the slit, eyes falling closed at the sharp note of salt. When Natsu takes Gray into his mouth, lips soft and wet against the length of him, Gray’s fingers slide through his hair, gripping firmly at the nape of his neck.

Natsu moans around him and Gray is nearly trembling. “I know you said not to touch,” he whispers. “But I can’t help it anymore.”

Natsu looks back up at him, drinking in the fucked out look he’s wearing so well. He rubs his tongue against the base of Gray’s cock before drawing back. A shiver rolls down his spine when Gray gasps, quiet and sharp,  _ “Fuck.” _ Gray’s eyes are hazy, blown, and intense. He never breaks away from Natsu’s gaze as Natsu works his cock with his tongue, lips pressed tight around his shaft as he sucks him into his throat.

Gray keeps murmuring Natsu’s name, fingers twisting in Natsu’s hair, hips lifting to push himself farther into Natsu’s mouth. Natsu releases his cock, wrapping his fingers around it again, and jerks Gray off as he watches pleasure flit over his face. “Want you,” Natsu says. “I wish you could see yourself, you look so fucking hot.”

There’s a rough sound somewhere deep in Gray’s throat.

Natsu slips a finger into his mouth before sliding his lips over Gray’s cock.

“Natsu,” Gray says, breathless, “m’close.”

Natsu hums around him, pressing that spit-slick finger to Gray’s entrance.

Gray tenses, thighs quaking around Natsu’s shoulders, and comes.

Natsu only stops once he relaxes against the bed.

“Holy shit,” Gray says. Natsu places a kiss to the scar on his hip before sitting up. Gray looks at Natsu, eyes raking over him before settling on his cock. “You gonna fuck me now?”

Natsu smiles, tempted to take him up on that, but he has to be sure first. “We don’t have to right now. If you’re tired or-”

“Oh, god, shut up,” Gray laughs, eyes lit up with amusement and that sweet, post-orgasm bliss. “I’m not tired. I’m curious. If that’s what you can do with that stupid mouth of yours, I wanna see what else you’ve got.”

Natsu smiles, a small laugh bubbling up in him. "You asked for it, Snowflake," he says, drizzling lube over his fingers.

Gray's looking at him again with that lust-hazed, fucked out expression. Natsu worries for a moment that he's not going to be able to last more than a few minutes, especially when he presses a finger to Gray's opening and Gray's back arches off the mattress. Natsu's barely to the first knuckle when Gray rolls his hips, taking the entirety of Natsu's finger into him. "Fuck," Natsu groans.

"Yes," Gray breathes. "Move, please."

With more patience than he's ever given himself credit for, Natsu works Gray open gently. Thoroughly. His cock is fucking throbbing by the time he thinks Gray is ready. He's about to ask when Gray grabs hold of his wrist and says quietly,  _ "Please." _

Natsu gives him a shaky nod. He kisses the inside of Gray's knee as he slicks his cock, breath coming in a harsh hiss as his fingers close around it.

"Do that again," Gray says, teeth digging into his lip.

Natsu blinks before understanding settles in. He strokes his cock again, slowly, and the air is knocked from his lungs with a gasp.

Gray's cock jumps, and he says, "You're so fucking hot."

_ Fuck, _ he's going to kill Natsu before he can even get Gray off again. "I want you," Natsu says, voice low and hoarse.  _ "Have _ wanted you. For so long now, I-"

Gray hooks his ankle around Natsu's back. "Come on, then." There's a challenge in his voice, the way there always is when he's talking Natsu into something, but his expression is open, and so soft Natsu wants to kiss him again.

But Gray has asked for something, and Natsu doesn't need to be told twice. He doesn't think there's anything Gray could ask for at this point that Natsu could deny him.

Natsu lifts Gray's leg and settles it on his shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses to his calf as he lines himself up.

The needy, drawn out moan Gray gives when Natsu pushes in nearly has Natsu coming. Once his hips are pressed against Gray's ass, Natsu stills, fingers still tightly gripping Gray's leg.

_ "Natsu." _

"Sorry, I just need a…" Natsu takes a deep breath. "You're really tight, and you feel so fucking good-"

Gray squeezes around his cock at that, and if Gray's leg wasn't propped up on Natsu's shoulder, he would have doubled over.

Then Gray's shifting his hips, grinding himself against Natsu and all Natsu can do is watch.

Gray makes that sound again, the needy one he gave when Natsu pressed into him, but this time there’s an edge of frustration to it that clears Natsu’s head enough for him to move.

“Sorry,” Natsu says, mildly embarrassed that he was so wrapped up in watching Gray move on him when he was determined to make this about Gray.

Gray strokes over the back of Natsu’s fingers until he loosens his hold on Gray’s thigh, then slides their hands together and it hits Natsu, hard. Gray wants this to be about both of them.

Natsu’s shaky as he draws his hips back. He pulls out slowly, until the tip of his cock is all that’s left in Gray.

“Fuck,” Gray whimpers, hand moving to stroke his own cock.

Natsu echoes him, “Fuck,” then slams his hips against Gray’s, far more steady than he was a moment ago. “Gray.” He squeezes Gray’s fingers as he fucks into him again.

“Yes,” Gray says, voice rough. “Like that. That’s- That’s good, Natsu.” And god, Natsu gets it now. Why Gray tightened around him when he told him how good he feels. “That’s fucking perfect.”

Gray keeps going like that until Natsu can barely hold himself back. “Nnn, Gray,” Natsu growls, “I want you to- Fuck, I wanna make you-”

“Wanna make me come for you?” Gray asks, bottom lip between his teeth.

Natsu moves Gray’s hand out of the way and replaces it with his own, stroking Gray’s cock in time with the snap of his hips. “Yes,” he says, voice thick and gravelly. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

Eyes squeezing shut, Gray obeys, giving Natsu a sight that has him following immediately after.

Natsu slumps forward, pressing against Gray’s leg.

“Ashes,” Gray grunts, letting go of Natsu’s hand to unceremoniously shove his leg off Natsu’s shoulder. He grunts again when Natsu lands on him. “You’re sweaty,” he complains.

“I’m literally laying in your cum,” Natsu yawns. “You don’t get to complain about my sweat.”

Gray snorts but doesn’t comment further, choosing instead to run his fingers up and down Natsu’s back.

After a beat, Natsu asks, “So, how was it?” His voice doesn’t waver, but he’s anxious to hear the answer.

Gray laughs. “What, you want a trophy for getting me off?”

When Natsu doesn’t say anything snarky in response Gray’s caught off guard. “What’s wrong?”

Natsu sighs and shrugs. “Just that. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like your previous partners were kinda shitty. And I wanted to be better than that.”

Natsu isn’t sure, but from where he’s laying on Gray’s chest it sounds like his heart might be beating a bit faster.

“Oh, god, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” Gray sounds embarrassed, but in an adorable sort of way so Natsu props himself up on his elbow. He finds, unsurprisingly, that Gray’s face is very pink. “You’re way better than anyone else I’ve… Fuck, Natsu that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Natsu can almost feel his cock stirring again already. “Yeah?” He grins.

“Bear in mind, the bar was set pretty low.”

“Hey!”

Gray laughs, then reaches up to run his thumb over Natsu’s lip. “I think it was better ‘cause it was you, and I’ve wanted it to  _ be _ you for ages now.”

Gray realizes what he’s said when Natsu’s eyebrows shoot up.

“And here I thought my enormous crush on you was unrequited for so long,” Natsu hums.

“Shut up!” Gray says, cheeks pink all over again. “I take back what I said about the sex. My judgement’s probably just clouded by-”

“Feelings?” Natsu teases.

“Shut up!” Gray repeats.

Natsu laughs then, and Gray’s expression goes from guarded to fond.

“Guess I’ll just have to try again,” Natsu says, leaning in closer. Gray’s breath hitches.

Gray kisses him. “Guess you will.”


End file.
